Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E2- The Witch's Familiar - (Part 2)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Ulysses created the race of few species, Braxiatel help Expanding the Rentora Race, Now The Doctor is The Key to The Zygadian Race, Will he make it happen? This will lead to The Trio Creators of The Thousand Worlds
1. Meanwhile

Chapter 1: Meanwhile

* * *

The Doctor wakes up from the experience that just happened, He sat up Immediately looking at the surrounding of the world he is in, he knows that he is differently not on earth, he notice how the sky instead of blue it is light greenish sky. "Your finally awake." A voice was heard. The Doctor Turns around and sees a tall Bipedal Reptilian like creature that have heavily armored with thick pale green and black scales.

The Creature also resembles both Dinosaur and Dragon

It is seen to be sitting on a rock, as it sharpens it axe like tusk with a small rock on its hand. "Where Am I?" The Doctor asked. He took a gander and notice that the clothes not his but Recognize it. "When did I get to into my Father's Clothes?" He asked very confused.

The Creature Tossed the small rock to the side, as it got up off from the big one which it was sitting on, and began walking slowly towards The Time Lord. "Your Father sent you here. This is Planet Zygade - The Thousand Worlds." The Dragon Creature answered.

"I see." The Doctor said understanding the facts. The Doctor looks around once more, and back at the creature again. "There is one I still don't understand, and that is: Why Am I Here?"

The Creature Hold out a metallic device to The Doctor. "There is some parts in your mind that is blocked, For me to tell you the reason, You will need this." The Creature explained. The Doctor grabbed the device from The Creature, and stares towards to it.

* * *

Planet Earth (Pekopon) - Present Day

One where it was left off That Fuyuki and Hedlix looked shock and confused to see what thought to be The Doctor, but the Doctor's Father. "Ulysses!?" Hedlix claimed. "Or The Doctor?"

"No, no It's Ulysses" He said with a smile."Then why you look like he regenerated?" Hedlix asked. "Oh because it is a quicker Transmat by Genetic." Ulysses Explained.

"But why?" Hedlix said. "That can be explained later. So who's your friend?" Ulysses said, as he notice The Human boy. "I'm Fuyuki Hinata." He said as he introduce himself.

"I'm Ulysses, The Doctor's Father." The Time Lord explained. "You are The Doctor's Father?" Fuyuki asked, making sure he heard on what The Time Lord said. "Yes, I am." Ulysses confirmed.

"So, you must be Irving Braxiatel's Father, then." Fuyuki stated. "Oh so you have met my other son then." Ulysses said in surprised.

* * *

Planet Zygade

The Doctor Opens the metallic cylinder which reveals a light, which he is staring to.

As he stares right towards The Light, He fells like all of his memories i just being poured directly to his Brain. Once it is all finish, The Time Lord dropped the device to the ground, and he turns around and face the creature again. "I remember now." The Doctor said. "I Remember of me Forgetting."

"What you know of?" The Creature asked. "Well, That you are a Haxorus." The Doctor Claimed. "Was..." It corrected the Time Lord.

"Was?.." The Doctor said in confusion until something in a thought hit him in a head. "Oh, Wait a Minute, I Remember; my Father told me that, from them that lives in the havens wanted to have new life." The Doctor Said.

"Are You the one them?" He asked. "Yes, By Species is Rhoaxrus." He answered to The Doctor. "That's an Anagram." The Doctor Stated.

"But we all agreed." The Rhoaxrus said in defense. "Wise, Now I do wonder why I am here, and why Diriant is after me?" The Doctor asked for things that he needs to know.

"Look Around you, Doctor." The Rhoaxrus said. "and tell me. What you see?" He asked.

The Doctor takes a look around the surrounding of the outer fields. ''Well What I see is just greenery, to greenery to be precise." The Doctor said. "What Else?" The Dragon like asked.

"Well that's it, I don't see anything else here." The Doctor Claimed. "well there you go. There is no life, as you see Doctor. Diriant is not the enemy, no one is," The Rhoaxrus claimed. "Then Why he is after me?" The Time Lord asked.

"Because You are the Key to The Genesis of The Zygadian Race." The Reptilian said answering to The Doctor's Question. The Doctor look in surprised by the answer that he gotten.


	2. Genesis of The Zygades (Part 1)

Chapter 2: Genesis of The Zygades part 1

* * *

In The TARDIS Ulysses Pulls down The Handle which make The Time Capsule taking off, Ulysses is in the middle of explaining of the situation that him and The Doctor is in, Hedlix and Fuyuki are listening in. "Back in the other world similar to this, Hedlix knows what I am Talking about. There are these Legendaries Creatures, I Don't know How many there are, never got to the point of counting." He said Telling a Story

"You have been in Stasis like over Hundred of years." Hedlix Stated. "Hush, I'm Telling a Story." Ulysses said.

"As My son Lost his memories, There is this almighty, the god of all life from the world."

"It seems quite Vague." Hedlix Interrupted again. "I said Hush." Ulysses said as he continue on telling the story on which he left off from. "Since this Almighty learn the ways how I created Hedlix, He wanted turn himself and other legendaries into Gallifreyans,"

"Cool!" Fuyuki Commented. "No, Not cool, There is a why Thousands of non-Legendaries are only choosen." Ulysses Claimes.

"Wait, Thousands!?" Hedlix said in shock. "Anyway..." Ulysses said trying to get back to the story and avoid what he just said. "The Legendaries took a portion of My Son's Regeneration energy, and Inserted to themselves." He said.

"Did it turn them to Gallifreyan?" Fuyuki asked dealing with the suspense. "No, The Portion made Copies, I took My son and leave as possible but one came after us, and then the rest is history." Ulysses said. "Like The Witch's Familiar."

There was a bit of silence leaving the sound of The TARDIS Engine going then end with a thud. From The sound Fuyuki know that they have landed. "What do The Zygadian What with The Doctor?" Hedlix asked.

"What I was told that all it wanted is to start it's own race but can't do so without The Doctor." Ulysses Responded. Fuyuki as notice that The TARDIS Engines have gone silent. "Where we landed?" He asked.

Ulysses didn't say anything right away, he made eye contact to the human boy. "Come On I will show you." Ulysses said as he began walking towards the doors and the other two follows him.

* * *

On The Planet Zygade Where, The Rhoaxrus, and The Doctor is in a middle of a conversation. "The Key to the creation of his race? When Did this happen?" The Doctor asking in a very confusing and shocking tone.

"According to your father, It all happen after you lost you memories, They took a portion of your Regenerative Energy, the rest is history."The Dragon Creature Explained.

The Doctor left speechless have nothing to say, stood there surprised. "What kind of insanity that possessed them to do that?" The Doctor asked a Rhetorical question. The Rhoaxrus just shrugged.

The Doctor got up from the ground and began walking. the Roaxrus follows him. "Where are you going?"

"Looking for his TARDIS?" The Time Lord Answered.

* * *

Back at Pekopon (Earth), The Three came out of The Doctor's TARDIS. Ulysses was the First to come out

The View shows the city down below, knowing that they are own a very high plateau.

Fuyuki went right next of The Doctor's Father. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"I planned a Meeting here." Ulysses asked. "The Pseudo?" Fuyuki wondered. "Yes" Ulysses Responded.

Then a large Black and green humanoid fly towards the small group. "Diriant and Zyrant good to see you again and bind together." Ulysses said.

"This is not The Doctor" The Voice of Diriant said. "Where is The Doctor?" The Voice of Zygard asked.

"Your home world of course." Ulysses answered. "I mean where else he will be I mean come on I was There."

"You and Your Children are known for Lords of Deception." Diriant Spoken. "That is just My Young Son."

Fuyuki just stood looking all amaze to see The Big Humanoid Zygadian. "So is that the Zygadian your were talking about?" he asked. "Yes." Ulysses answered.

"look just trust me, I promise; My son is at your home Planet." Ulysses said trying to prove his truthfulness. "you better be right, Time Lord." The voice of Zyrant said. After that The Zygadian flew off to the sky.


	3. Genesis of The Zygades (Part 2)

Chapter 3: Genesis of the Zygades Part 2

* * *

Back at The Planet Zygade The Doctor Found The TARDIS that he have been looking for. "Wait a Minute, Doctor!" The Rhoaxrus said trying to stop The Time Lord from entering from the TARDIS. "What is it?" The Doctor asked in a bit of annoyed..

"You Shouldn't leave." It said. "Why Not?" The Time Lord asked Impatiently. "Well, you're here for a reason Right?" It said. "It's not like I'm running away from this." The Doctor Claimed.

The Rhoaxrus doesn't believe what The Doctor just Said. "But The Zygadian can be her." It said trying to come up with an excuse.

Then Suddenly there began thudding sounds they began to look at where it is coming from and seen the large Humanoid that was seen before. "Diriant? Is That You?" The Doctor spoke up.

"With my twin, Zyrant." The Voice of Diriant spoken, answering The Doctor's Question.

"Oh Right your twin, You are a Zygard two cores combined to like this right now." The Doctor Stating. "And How I know that? well I got my Memories back." he continued

"We Know." The Voices spoken. The Doctor look surprised from that. "How?" The Doctor asked. The Giant humanoid spot the metallic silver device on The Ground and show to The Time Lord and The Rhoaxrus."This is what given to us by The Rucario." It Explained.

The Doctor looks at The Rhoaxrus, From The knowledge it was given to The Doctor that made seems not to make any sense. The Reptile like creature notices that The Time Lord is looking at it. "They gave it to me." It claiming and referring 'They' to the Giant Zygadian. The Doctor looks back at The Black and green Humanoid. "Then Who Gave it to the Rucario?" He asked.

"Uxie." The Voice of Zyrant spoke, responding to The Doctor's Question. The Time Lord left puzzled, as The Rhoaxrus went behind The Doctor placing its hands on each of The Time Lord's arm.

"I was Told that I am The Key to the creation of your kind." The Doctor stated. "Correct." The voice of Diriant spoke.

"How?" The Doctor ask eagerly. The Zygadian didn't say anything from it.

Out of nowhere The Doctor felt something weird in his stomic and felt like he is going to throw up, then suddently an small golden orb of energy what appears to be a portion of The Doctor's Regeneration coming out of his mouth and drifs towards the Zygadian's hand, The Rhoaxrus lets go of The Time Lord.

"we need the portion of your Regenration, Doctor." The Voice of Diriant said. "Did you already had one?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"The First portion was Fifty Percent of it. I have That 50 Percent and we Need the other fifty for Zyrant." The Voice of Diriant explained.

"Tell Me. What happenes if you get the hundred percent?" The Doctor asked curioustly and concern. The Zygadian didn't answered right away, it seems that it tries to avoid it and The Doctor knows it. "Tell Me!"

"Rhoaxruian, I need to take The Doctor safe from here." The Voice of Diriant requested. From That The Rhoaxrus follow the request by taking The Doctor to The TARDIS.

The Portion of the Doctor's Regeneration Morph to The Zygadian and began turning any green areas to golden color. The Creature began getting brighter and brighter, and then suddently, the Large Humanoid Exploded into Thousands of Glowing Gold Cells that expanded in the range of higher than fifty feet.

From The cells that landed on the soild, they began to dig its way to the ground, like the soil of the planet is the egg and the way to be born.


	4. Epilogue - The Being of Knowledge

Epilogue - The Being of Knowledge (Doctor Who/Pokemon)

* * *

The Doctor and The Rhoaxrus stands outside hundreds of feet away from the area where The Cells are. "It ended its life to make more. In My Opinion I say it did the right thing." It said, it also looks at the Doctor's hand and notice that he holding the memory storage. "I see that you have The Storage device."

The Doctor puts The Device in his pants pocket. "It doesn't make any sense." The Doctor stated. "What Doesn't?" It asked a bit in confusion. "See, The Zygadian said that he got the device from Uxie, so it knew that I will get my memories back you had it." The Doctor Stated. "But, How did Uxie have my Memories if I Lost them?" The Time Lord Theorize.

The Rhoaxrus didn't say anything after that. For A moment The Doctor have a Epiphany, he took out the device out his pocket notice that he may now know how all of this event started. He looks back at The Rhoaxrus and began running towards The TARDIS leaving the Reptile like Creature confused. "Doctor?"

* * *

The Pokemon World - Lake Acuity - Half a Month ago

The Small Fairy like creature floating around the lake all gloomy. The Sounds of The TARDIS can be heard and in which catches Uxie's Attention. It began following towards the sound, once it reach to the shore it spotted a figure which it Recognize. "I Don't get it." It spoke. "You were taken away." it stated.

The Figure reveals to be The Doctor. "I Came from the future." The Time Lord said. "Are you angry at us?" Uxie asked kinda in a worry tone. The Doctor walks up to the fairy like creature. "No, I am not. I learned from my mistake, and I am here to going to Fix it." The Doctor said.

"With your help." The Doctor said, as he held out his hand. Uxie began holding his hand and be walking. "Where are we going?" Uxie curiously asked. "To tell the others about the Craziest plan that will work." The Doctor answered.

* * *

That's how it all began, The Doctor became The Creator of the Zygadian Race. The Legendaries have their Protector of their world back.

The World can't with out The Doctor. The Universe can't live without him..

Since After The Event The Doctor Have Expanded The Race of The Pseudo-Creaturians that they wanted their kind to continue on living. He made it happen.

 **THE END**


End file.
